


Of Hope And Love: A Star Trek Voyager Christmas Story

by Treadstone17



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: Christmas Even dawns on the Federation Starship Voyager, still some 30,000 Light Years from Federation space. Heading into their seventh year of wandering, much of the crew has found love and happiness, yet the yearning for home persists.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I'd never do a Christmas story, but I gave in. This actually came to me the day before I published it, but sometimes when the feeling strikes, you have to write. I hope you enjoy!

**Of Hope And Love**

**A Star Trek Voyager Christmas Story**

**Treadstone 17**

_Chapter I_

Christmas, Year Six In The Delta Quadrant

**For someone who had never grown up** with the holiday of Christmas, Mr. Neelix always did a helluva job getting the annual Christmas Party together. This year, he and Tom Paris had outdone themselves: the party was in Holodeck Two this year, not the Mess hall. It was a recreation of New York's famed Central Park, complete with snow, the large, lighted Christmas Tree that always shone brightly near Rockafeller Center, and even the Wollman Ice Skating rink. They had even programmed the old tradition of horse-drawn sleighs for people to get around the massive New York City wonder.

Both Tom and Neelix couldn't wait to unveil it Christmas Eve.

* * *

Christmas Eve Morning, 0600

Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship _Voyager_ , NCC-74656, really hated her alarm some days.....OK, most days she hated it. For someone who didn't get nearly enough sleep, awakening so early after what had been a very good night of sleep to go on duty really sucked as far as she was concerned.

“Shut up!”, she yelled at the chronometer that was telling her to rise-and-shine. “Give me two more damn hours, will you?” But the alarm simply kept beeping at her, ignoring her pleas, as if to say _not my problem, lady, you set the time, not me!_

She finally yelled at the computer for it. “Computer, discontinue alarm.”

“ _Alarm discontinued.”_

“Can't the goddamn alarm just not go off one day”, she said _sotto voce_.

“ _Please restate the question.”_

If the computer was an entity, she'd launch her pillow it at that particular moment. “I'm not talking to you!” She huffed again, then threw her covers off, took off her night clothes and jumped in for a quick sonic shower. She felt refreshed when exiting and replicated her uniform for the day, putting the four pips on nice and neat. She still wished she could have slept in, but duty called.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast and going over a small stack of PADD's with some reports, she headed out to The Bridge a couple of minutes before 0800. Chakotay was already in the F/O chair, and he smiled at the Captain. “Merry Christmas Eve, Captain”, he said with his cherubic smile.

It suddenly dawned on Kathryn what day it was. “I didn't even think about it being Christmas Eve”, she said with dawning fondness and a wonderful smile. “It was always my favorite day of the year: being so excited as a kid to help my parents put the tree up, decorate it, then be fidgety all day waiting for Christmas Morning.”

At that moment, Lieutenant Tom Paris came through parted doors, catching the end of the conversation. “We always put up our tree up right after Thanksgiving. It was a fake tree, mind you, but with Dad gone so much, we wanted to have the Christmas spirit begin early.”

Janeway turned and gave a broad smile to her Chief Helmsman. “Your dad told me about that on more than one occasion”, she offered. “He said he hated to be away that time of year.”

“Yeah, well, dad and I obviously didn't always get along, but he tried damn hard to be home at least a few days around the holidays, I'll give him that.”

“Maybe we'll have time to swap stories later”, Captain Janeway brought them around to their duty. “Mr. Kim, anything on Ops?”

“No, Captain. Not a peep on any channel so far this morning.”

“Mr. Tuvok, any security concerns this morning?”

“Negative Captain, the ship is secure. At tactical, I can report that one of our phaser banks is offline for at least another hour due to a minor sensor error. Weapons Maintenance is working on the problem as we speak.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tuvok.” She turned forward and addressed Tom. “Mr. Paris, helm report.”

“Cruising at a comfortable Warp 6.4, Captain and looks to be clear flying for now.”

“Mr. Chakotay, anything to add?”

Chakotay shook his head. “Not really. We do have several crew members going through some cross-training today between Engineering and Science. The training will be cut short however because it's Christmas Eve.”

“Of course”, Janeway said with a chuckle. She tapped her Comm Badge. “Bridge to Engineering. B'Elanna, status report.”

“ _Most systems right on the money, Captain. We are working with Weapons on that computer glitch. I estimate it will be repaired within forty-five minutes.”_

“Thank you, B'Elanna, Janeway out.” “Janeway to Astrometrics, Seven, status report?”

“ _All Astrometric systems operating within normal parameters. I am registering a possible Class M planet on the very far edges of the sensors. It's still quite a distance away. We probably won't have better readings for at least thirty-six hours.”_

“Thank you, Seven, Bridge out.” She looked around at her Bridge crew. “Now that we have the formalities out of the way, and no aliens seem to be imminent, I think we can swap Christmas stories.”

For some reason, everyone looked at Tuvok with mirth. He looked back at them, putting his hands together behind his back and standing up straighter if that were possible. “I can assure you, Captain, that I do not have Christmas stories to tell. However, in the spirit of the holiday, I will do my best not to look bored with said stories.”

The twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable to everyone on the Bridge. “And they say Vulcans don't have a sense of humor”, chided Tom. “I guess I'll have to throw away that lump of coal I had for your stocking, Tuvok.” Everyone chuckled.

“That is very kind of you, Mr. Paris, however, I must tell you that I have no way to dispose of the several kilos of coal that I was going to put in _your_ stocking.” He raised his eyebrows in triumph, as the Bridge broke out in loud laughter.

“Owned!”, Harry said above the racket. “He got you there, Tom.”

Tom turned red, then turned back to his controls, mumbling under his breath. “Vulcans, unbelievable.”

He didn't think anyone heard him, but almost everyone had. All heads swung to Tuvok. “I heard that Mr. Paris, unbelievable as that sounds.”

The hilarity continued for a few more moments, Tuvok looking quite proud of himself, Kathryn thought. They settled into their routine and did begin to exchange Christmas memories.


	2. Chapter II

_Chapter II_

**It did proceed smoothly** , with no catastrophes or even minor drama to hamper the holiday spirit. Everyone was in a wonderful mood.

Despite her burgeoning understanding and comfort with Humanity, Seven of Nine, former Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One did not truly understand Christmas. She had used the computer, of course, to research the holiday, but it still puzzled her.

When she came off duty, she immediately went over to her significant other's quarters to discuss the holiday. Seven would shortly be moving into those quarters.

As the doors open, Susan Nicoletti, who was sitting at her desk, bounced up and wrapped Seven in a sultry hug, giving her an even sultrier kiss. “Hey babe, how was Astrometrics today?”

“Mmm, it was....mmm.....Susan if you stop kissing me for a moment I can tell you.” A small smile curled at Seven's lips. “To be brief, it was, as you would say, boring as hell.”

Sue laughed and kissed her girlfriend again. “I can make sure you're not bored the rest of the day, Seven.”

Seven rolled her eyes. “Susan, do you think of anything else besides coupela.....sex?”

Sue put on a mock face of concentration, then looked back at the taller woman. “No, not really. Why should I”, she said with a hint of desire in her eyes, “when I have the most gorgeous woman in the Universe as my lady?”

Seven smiled and blushed. “As long as you realize that fact, I can accept the situation.”

Sue laughed hysterically, hugging her lover one more time. “Anything you want to do today before the party?”

Seven took Sue's hand and sat them both down on Sue's couch. “I wish to discuss my difficulty with the holidays, specifically Christmas. I have studied it, yet I find myself perplexed by it. Maybe you can help me?”

“Sure”, Sue said with a smile. “What do you find perplexing about it?”

Seven put her thoughts together for a brief moment. “The original meaning of Christmas is found in the Christian New Testament, is it not?” Sue nodded. “It is the story of the birth of whom Christians believe is the Christ, the Savior of Mankind.”

“What's confusing about that?”

Seven continued. “As time has passed, fewer and fewer people seem to believe in a deity of any kind: Mankind and other species have advanced so far that science has replaced religion in many places. If so few people believe in the purpose of the holiday, why do they continue to celebrate it?”

Sue gave a contemplative sigh then jumped in. “It's a lot more complicated than that, Seven”, she said earnestly. “There are far more believers in a deity than I think you would imagine. B'Elanna believes in Khaless; Chakotay believes in The Great Spirit; Bajorans believe deeply in the Prophets. And there are many on Earth, and on other worlds that have had contact with Earth, that believe in Jesus, or Mohammed, or Buddha as a spiritual center. There are some on Earth who have embraced alien faiths as well.”

“I believe what I'm trying to get at, Susan”, Seven said, still a little confused, “is that I notice people who grew up with other faiths on _Voyager_ , from other races, who have their own beliefs, celebrating this holiday, and it seems to be the most popular holiday that is celebrated.”

“I don't know, Love”, Sue said with a smile. “Neelix can get this place jumping during Prixin.” She chuckled, but then became serious again. “But I think you're right. Maybe it's because that Christmas was about new life and a new beginning through the birth of a single child? You don't have to believe that it's true, or that it actually happened. The non-commercial celebration of Christmas gives hope to people, even non-believers, that a single life can make a difference in the Universe.”

Seven considered that. “Do you have any belief of Christmas?”

Sue nodded her head. “I do, Seven”, she said solemnly. “I'm not terribly religious, but I was brought up as a Lutheran on Earth. Christmas was always a magical, happy time, even going to Midnight Mass and singing wonderful Christmas Carols before the service. And perhaps the most important thing about Christmas is the words in the New Testament that hailed His arrival? Can I read the passage to you?”

Seven nodded in assent.

Sue kept a small Bible handy. She didn't pull it out often, but during a few of the more dire events on _Voyager_ , she had read it as a comfort.

“This is from the Holy Gospel according to Luke.”

“ _And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were so afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; You shall find the child wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men'.”_

“It's really a story about one thing we've tried to keep alive for all these years", Sue told her, and about one thing we've been trying to attain: it's a story of hope and peace. Without hope, mankind and other beings have nothing. Without peace, what is the point?”

Not much made Seven go quiet, but that did. And it registered with her. “In other words, whether the story is true or not; whether Jesus of Nazareth actually lived or not, it is a story that resonates because it gives hope to us?”

Sue looked up at her lover, feeling proud that she had the wearwithall to explain this to a woman that was infinitely smarter than she was. She leaned up and kissed Seven on the lips. “Yes. That's what Christmas is all about, Seven of Nine.”

Seven asked Susan if she could discuss another matter. When Seven explained it, Susan was ecstatic. They worked on that matter for the next hour.

* * *

Tom and Neelix were busy in the Holodeck, making sure the program was running properly. Well, Tom was making sure: Neelix was pointing out anything that might need a minor change here or there. It wouldn't just be a party, but a Christmas feast, with ham, turkey, stuffing, rib roasts, plenty of vegetables, drinks, and desserts. All replicated of course.

When they were done and satisfied, Tom went back to his quarters to start getting himself ready for the party later on. He needed a sonic shower to get the small layer of grime from the day off of him, even though it hadn't been a very physical day. He always felt better in doing so after a shift, and today was no different.

He dried off and opened the door to from his ensuite to his bedroom. He was still drying when something unexpected happened.

“Merry Christmas indeed?”

“ _Aaaaah_!”, Tom screamed as if he had touched a hotplate. “Jesus, do you ever knock?”

Kathryn Janeway walked up to him, her eyes never leaving his fit figure. “Remember, I have the override to your quarters, just as you do mine, Mr. Paris.”

“Oh”, he said with mock scorn, “it's _Mr. Paris_ is it?”

She looked at him with mock confusion. “That is your name, isn't it?” She continued to slowly saunter toward him.

“Not when I'm naked, Kathryn”, he said, trying not to laugh. “When I'm naked it's Tom: or maybe ' _oh my God, Tom_ ', or “ _oh fuck, Tom!_ ' or even ' _I'm coming, Tom!_ '”

As he was regaling her, she had reached his personal space and reached down to grab his distended flesh, that started to stiffen. “That'll be quite enough of that, Tom”, she purred with emphasis. “I seem to have your attention now.”

Tom cleared his throat. “Yes, you seem to have me at attention, Captain.”

She reached around him and smacked his bare ass lightly. “Think that'll get you somewhere, mister?”

“Well”, he said, with another rueful laugh, “it seems to be getting me somewhere.”

“Really?” She raised her eyebrows, and with both her hands, pushed him onto his bed and sat there looking at her smirk.

“Well?” He looked at her expectantly.

She did a sensuous strip-tease for him, then kneeled down in front of him. “This is only your stocking-stuffer, Tom. The real presents come later.”

As she guided him into her mouth, Tom groaned. _That Santa guy had nothing on me. Oh, God....._


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

**Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres** stayed halfway throughBeta shift just to make sure the sensors on the phaser bank were behaving and finishing up reading through a few more reports before calling it a day.

B'Elanna Torres would never be completely content. There was just too much of a war between her Klingon and Human sides to ever fully come to complete peace. Yet in the last year, she had become as happy and as contented as she could remember.

Her position on this ship had been established years ago. It took some time to convince some of the career Starfleeters that she should be Chief Engineer. Once she did that, their loyalty to her had never wavered. Her Second-in-Command, Lieutenant Joe Carey, had set the tone on her first day, and he became the most steadfast supporter she had on the ship. Torres knew Joe was a first-rate Engineer in his own right, and desperately wanted to get home, in part os Joe could have his own ship.

Joe had been through a lot: being passed over as Chief; having more than his share of major injuries on the job; finding out his wife had remarried a year earlier. Yet he too had found himself, falling for, of all people, Tal Celes. Tal had the reputation of being a geek and uneasy around people. But Joe had brought her out of her shell. She would always be shy, but she had become a dependable member of Engineering and had also excelled in Astrometrics under Seven's tutelage.

She smiled thinking about the two of them. This would be their first Christmas together. She was so happy for them. It made her think about her own situation and how her path had apparently followed Joe's.

Growing up, B'Elanna, like any child that was on Earth at one time or another, always got excited about Christmas. Her father's family was Catholic. Some of his extended family was still very religious. She didn't quite understand it all at such a young age, but the parties, the cookies that were made, the singing of carols, the exchanging of gifts had always been fun. She believed firmly in Khaless and the Way Of The Warrior. She had been conflicted about her Klingon side for so long. Yet when she finally embraced the heritage from her Klingon side, she discovered that it made it easier, not harder, to accommodate her human side. Humans and Klingons were definitely not alike, but the best among them shared the qualities of honor, duty, and courage. She had been able to become at peace with her Human side and upbringing by embracing her Klingon side.

Yet it wasn't the only reason she was so contented.

She had quite never found love-at least a love that she felt so deeply that it satisfied both her Klingon and Human sides. Even with finding her Klingon heritage, she had purposely curbed her Klingon sexual inhibitions, because, quite frankly, most of her lovers had been human, not Klingon. None of her lovers had ever minded it a little rough, but she also had broken a few bones of a few of them, which had horrified her.

She and Tom tried to make a go of it, and as much as she loved him as a friend, they just were not on the same page to make a long-term relationship work. He was, in fact, too much like her, which could be great in bed, but didn't let her simply vent when she needed to-to get her Klingon side out after a bad day. Tom would have rather fought. They would always be close, and she was so happy that she had brought happiness to her Captain, but she had floundered for a while after their break-up.

Nine months ago, she had received a date request. It had been anonymous: the sender asking if she would accept a “blind date” on one of the holodecks. Usually, she didn't go for that kind of stuff, but something inside her told the half-Klingon to take a chance. Maybe it would be a joke, but maybe it might be fun.

It wasn't a surprise that she found herself in San Francisco. San Francisco, in many ways, was Starfleet. Even though she had hated her Academy days there, she had loved the city, even if was a little on the chilly side for a Klingon. It had so much vibrancy and life. It was a perfect place for people from all over the galaxy to meet and get to know each other.

She was given an address in the invitation. 542 Green Street. She hadn't been to San Francisco in fifteen years so the address meant nothing to her: until she arrived at the address.

The name of the restaurant brought a huge smile to her face, along with some warm memories: Golden Boy Pizza!

At the Academy, she had spent a lot of time in this restaurant, which had been a pizza heaven for four-hundred years. She had met some good friends here, became hooked on pizza and beer and did think about the joint every now and then.

Her smile became mischevious. Who is it onboard _Voyager_ that is always going on about this place? She actually couldn't remember for a moment.

Then it hit her like a Romulan Disruptor set on stun. Her eyes went wide, and she hurried into the restaurant. It looked exactly the way she remembered it. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the Italian smells that wafted through the structure, almost bringing tears to her eyes at the fond memories.

OK, where is he?

It didn't take long to find out. In one corner, she saw the smiling, blushing face and she scooted over with the biggest grin she could imagine.

“Khaless, Harry!” He stood and she immediately pulled him into a gigantic hug, laughing as she did so.

“Uh, so whaddya think, Maquis?” His smile was shy, even after all the time they had known each other.

“Which part? The pizzeria, or the fact that _you_ are my blind date?”

Harry blushed again. “Uh, both?” His reply made them both laugh, and Harry started to relax.

That had been nine months ago. Now they were an established couple, and both of them seemed happier and more content, both as people and as Officers on _Voyager_ , as they could ever remember.

If B'Elanna had a horrid day, Harry would try to get time in the Holodeck for her to beat the shit out of some holographic Cardassians, or Kazon, or Hirogen. It let her cool down her hot Klingon blood to the point where she felt half-human again.

A few nights after her experience on The Barge of The Dead, B'Elanna was still trying to put it into perspective. It was still too raw and too close to the event. Harry knew what she needed, so he programmed a holosimulation where she could kick the crap out of some Klingons, just to purge all that emotion. It had worked beautifully. They had only been dating a month at that time. Afterward, she was exhausted but felt cleansed of her doubts. Harry took her back to her place, told her to take a long water shower, then the two of them sat down and talked about her experience for several hours.

That had been the first night she had taken Harry to bed. And it had been sweet, gentle and as emotional as any love-making she had ever experienced. From that time on, she knew she was falling in love.

They hadn't slowed down since.

She had been thinking all that as she walked from Engineering to her quarters, to start getting ready for the Christmas party, a smile on her face. When the doors to her quarters parted, she walked into her bedroom....and on the bed was a gorgeous black and red pantsuit with matching red pumps.

“Harry, are you in my quarters?” She waited for a few beats.

She heard a muffled, “ _No, B'Elanna, why would you think that_?” And he snickered softly.

B'Elanna snorted a loud laugh and almost doubled over, Harry appearing from inside the ensuite. “For someone who isn't here, you're doing a great imitation of being here, Starfleet.”

Harry's eyes went down to the outfit he had replicated. “So do you like it?”

“I think it's gorgeous, Har”, she said with perfect honest. My favorite colors!” She strolled up and put her arms around him. “But, uh, I noticed there's no bra and panties with it? You suggesting I go commando?”

Harry almost choked. Even as comfortable as they were with each other, he was still shy inside, and Torres loved it. B'Elanna laughed and kissed him in the lips.

“Uh”, he stammered, “no, actually I hadn't even thought of that, to be honest.”

Harry was honest, and she knew he had meant it. She thought of teasing him further but decided not to. “No harm, babe, I can replicate those myself....that is if I choose to do so.” A sultry smirk crossed her face as she turned toward the ensuite, pieces of clothing falling off of her in her wake. “I'm gonna take a shower, Harry. Cool your heals for a few.”

Harry grinned from ear-to-ear. _She is so gonna eat me alive after the party._ The grin stayed on his face as he entered the outer room and replicated two drinks. _Merry Christmas to me!_


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

**Samantha Wildman was losing her mind** , well sort of, as Naomi fussed through what she wanted to wear to the Christmas party. First, she wanted to be an Elf; then she wanted to be a reindeer (!); then she wanted to be Mrs. Claus. Ah, the life of a little girl.

“Mom, I just can't make up my mind! It's too difficult!”

Sam thought her daughter might go into a conniption next, but she tried not to laugh nonetheless. “How about this, Naomi: what's your Official position here on _Voyager_?”

“Why”, she began, thinking it through, “I guess that's pretty easy. I'm the Captain's Assistant.”

“That's right. And who, might I ask were Santa's assistants in all those stories and holovideos you've seen about Christmas?”

Her eyes lit up. “The Elves, of course!”

Sam gave herself a mental pat on the back. “So an Elf it is?”

“Yeah!”, Naomi yelled happily. “You're the best, mom!” She ran up as Sam leaned over and wrapped her up in a hug. _Moments like this make it all bearable,_ Ensign Samantha Wildman said to herself. She had almost died in a shuttle accident not long ago; she had found out, once _Voyager_ had established a link with Starfleet that her husband had remarried, thinking her dead. That was over a year ago now. She had felt so lost, the only thing keeping her going was her daughter.

But as so many others on _Voyager_ had done in the last eighteen months or so, after finding out many of those at home had understandably moved on, Samantha had found herself again and found love in a place she never thought to look for it.

As Naomi was in the bedroom picking out exactly what kind of Elf to be, her doors chimed. A smile crept over her face. “Enter at your own risk!” There was a laugh on the other side.

“Why, are you not decent?”

Sam rolled her eyes and allowed the doors to open. “Chakotay, get your butt in here. Of course I am, with Naomi around you goof.” She leaned up and gave him a cheery kiss.

“Speaking of the Captain's Assistant, where is she?” Sam handed him a tea as he made himself comfortable.

“She's in the bedroom picking out what she wants to wear tonight. I finally convinced her the only suitable outfit for the Captain's Assistant would be one of Santa's Elves.”

Chakotay laughed uproariously. “That's perfect!” He had never celebrated Christmas as a child or as a young man. Yet as he had come to manhood, he had enjoyed the festive time of year in Arizona that fell between the American Thanksgiving holiday on one end and Christmas and New Year's Eve on the other. As a spiritual man, he had read up on dozens of religions. While he firmly believed in the Spirits of his people, he had never criticized or belittled anyone else's beliefs. He was smart enough to know that no one knew for sure what lay on the other side.

A few moments later, Naomi came out shouting happily. “How is this outfit mom?” Then she noticed Chakotay was there, and mom was forgotten for a moment. “Chakotay!” She ran up and jumped on his lap, the Commander barely getting his tea on the table. “How do you like my Elf costume?”

“Jump down and let me see it for a moment!” She complied. He looked her over with raised eyebrows, mumbling under his breath, then turned her around to look at the rest of it, glancing over at Sam who was holding in a giggle, then swung her around once more. “As First Officer of the Federation Starship _Voyager_ , I approve your outfit as within Starfleet standards.”

“Hooray!”, the young half-Katarian child yelled, jumping back on both their laps. Then she stopped. “Maybe the Captain will show up as Santa so I can be her Christmas assistant?”

Chakotay and Sam looked at each other and tried not to burst out laughing. “Uh, honey”, her mom began, “I don't think the Captain wants to put a white beard on and say 'Ho ho ho', do you?”

“No”, the young redhead sighed. “I guess you're right. But I'm still her Assistant tonight.”

“Always”, Chakotay said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. “The Captain couldn't do her job without you.”

“Naomi”, her mom urged, “why don't you go take a sonic shower before we leave? You haven't had one today.”

Naomi stomped her foot and rolled her eyes. “OK, mom. I know you and Chakotay just want to get mushy again”, she said with a sour look on her face.

Chakotay did snicker at that time, Sam hitting his shin with one of her feet. “Go take your shower, young lady!” Naomi turned as was out of sight in moments.

They both looked at each other, still trying to hold in the laughter. “I don't know, Sam”, he said with as straight a face as he could muster, “I would like to see Kathryn in a Santa outfit.”

Sam snorted, now desperately trying to hold her laughter in. “Only if Tom shows up as Mrs. Claus.”

That was too much, as they both let go of loud and long belly laughs to the point they were almost crying, thinking of the sight. So much for getting mushy: they laughed like that, simply falling into each other, not able to stop. When Naomi came out she looked at them as if they both had two heads, thinking that growing up might be a dangerous idea.


	5. Chapter V

_Chapter V_

**Neelix was bustling about the holodeck** , making sure everything was as it should be. The Central Park program had enthralled the Talaxian, and he promised himself that if he made it to Earth, he would visit it the first winter he was there. He had never ice skated before, but he was willing to give it a try tonight.

At 1900, the doors were opened, figuratively and members of the crew began to arrive a few at a time. The program would run through the morning, so those who had volunteered to be the skeleton crew on the Gamma shift would be able to enjoy some festivities after their shift. Tuvok had even slept after Alpha shift and had advised Janeway and Chakotay that he would gladly take the Conn for Gamma. Janeway told him he had to make at least a brief appearance for the party that evening. He had reluctantly agreed.

Seven and Sue were two of the first there, Neelix lighting up when he saw the couple, both who had become dear friends. “Welcome ladies! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Neelix”, Seven said sweetly. She was becoming less Borg by the day. She leaned down and gave Neelix a kiss on the cheek, making the colorful Talaxian blush. Sue followed up with a huge hug.

“Merry Christmas, Neelix!”, she said too loudly, which she did on occasion, but no one minded. Susan looked around and gaped at the program. “Holy Toledo!” She was as spellbound by the program as Neelix had been at first sight.

This time Seven reverted to the Borg Princess. “I don't believe, so, Susan. This is not Toledo, Ohio, nor Toledo, Spain. I believe it is Central Park in New York City.” She, too, was awed by the winter sight.

“No, you goof!”, Susan laughed. “Holy Toledo is just an old expression for 'wow' or 'incredible'.”

Seven raised her eyebrows. “Ah, I see. I thought I had caught all such idioms. There's so many of them.”

Sue laughed again. “You'll never know all of 'em, my sweet lady.” She grabbed Seven's hand and prepared to start discovering the program. Seven indicated that she wanted to stay for a moment.

She turned to the Voyager cook. “Mr. Neelix, I understand there will be Christmas carols sung later in the evening?”

“Oh yes”, he said excitedly. “Most of it will be community carols, but I do know Harry has put together a small orchestra that has been practicing for weeks.”

“Will anyone be performing a solo?”

Neelix puzzled for a moment. “The Doctor will be-and no, it won't be Opera. He has promised me it will be traditional music.”

Seven looked down at Sue, who nodded reassuringly. “I would like to do a solo, if I may? I have picked out the music, and with my Eidetic memory, I have already learned the lyrics and notes. I think the crew will enjoy it.”

“Of course you may, my dear Seven”, Neelix said with a generous smile. “I know you have a lovely voice, Seven. I don't see why not?”

“Thank you, Mr. Neelix, I appreciate your kindness, and apologize for the last-minute change in the event.”

He held out his hands, palms forward. “Think nothing of it. I've learned on this ship that everything is subject to change at short notice. Enjoy your evening, ladies. I'll see you later.”

* * *

The Caroling began around 2200. Being a holodeck Tom had adjusted the program after the dinner and taking in the sites so it wasn't cold. They could sit on the ground, up against trees, or on park benches that were in the area. All the old favorites were sung by everyone, even those who had not grown up with the Holiday. Neelix had the place in uproarious laughter with an old Christmas comedy song called _Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer_. Almost without exception, everyone was doubled over in laughter.

Harry and his orchestra of twenty-five, played some fabulous tunes. The one that impressed everyone the most was their version of _We Three Kings._ For an orchestra that small, they blew the song away, as they did with _Carol Of The Bells_. They received a standing ovation after they were done.

The Doctor came out, and a few sarcastic groans were heard. He looked at them crossly. “I'm sorry, but I am not going to be singing Italian or Klingon Opera tonight, much as you might want that”, he added with a mischevious grin that made everyone laugh. “However I could sing these songs in Klingon.”

“Just get going, Doc”, Tom Paris joked, sitting against a tree, Kathryn in his arms laughing, “the natives are getting restless.”

“As usual, Mr. Paris tries to ruin the ambiance”, he said with a gruff, but smiled afterward, making the attendees laugh. “Without further adieu.”

He sang four songs, and everyone without exception was close to tears. He began his performance with O Holy Night, followed by O Little Town of Bethlehem, Do You Hear What I hear?, and ending with a rendition of Silent Night. Like Harry and the orchestra, he received a standing ovation and even a hug from his Captain.


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

**That was supposed to be the end** of the singing, but Neelix advised everyone of one more song to be sung.

“I received this request just as the party started tonight, and well, with the voice that this crewmember possesses, I couldn't say no. Seven?”

Sue gave her a kiss just before she rose, and walked over to the area where the orchestra and the Doctor had sung and turned to face her crewmates.

“Earlier today, I had a long talk with Susan about Christmas. Growing up as a Borg, the only 'religion' we had was adherence to the Hive Mind and the Queen. I do not remember Christmas when I was a child, although I suspect my parents celebrated it.

“I understand that the basic theme of Christmas is religious: the birth of Jesus of Nazareth, whom Christians believe was the Son of God. Yet after talking with Susan, I realized that Christmas is about hope and love as much as it is about the birth of a special child. It is to that hope, and to that love, that I wish to sing. This is my Christmas gift to you, my collective...my _Voyager_ family.”

Everyone leaned a little further forward, knowing Seven didn't do anything in half measures. Seven had picked out the musical accompaniment from a 1970's version of the song she had chosen, by the artists Karen and Richard Carpenter. The music began softly. Seven began to sing.

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_ _  
_ _I'll be home for Christmas_ _  
_ _If only in my dreams_

All around the makeshift stage, crew members almost to a person looked down at the ground or closed their eyes. This journey of theirs, which none of them had bargained for, was about the hope of getting home, and had turned into a bond, a love for each other that was beyond family. The longing in Seven's voice for a place she had never been to was palpable.

Kathryn Janeway snuggled into Tom a little closer; Joe Carey put his arms around Tal Celes, who turned and smiled over at him; B'Elanna leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes; Sam held Naomi on her lap, while Chakotay hugged both of them gently. Sue was in tears, listening to the love of her life singing so beautifully.

_I'll be home for Christmas_ _  
_ _You can plan on me_ _  
_ _Please have snow and mistletoe_ _  
_ _And presents on the tree_

By this time, every set of eyes among those in attendance, which was a majority of the crew, were allowing the tears to unabashedly fall down their cheeks, looking around at each other, and by silent consent renewing their vow that yes, they would get home.

_Christmas Eve will find me_   
_Where the lovelight gleams_   
_I'll be home for Christmas_   
_If only in my dreams..._

The End.

_May you have a holiday season filled with Peace, Love, and Happiness._


End file.
